una nueva vida
by hikari-chan love
Summary: El pozo está sellado y todos los fragmentos de la joya de Shikon está completa y ahora tiene sólo Sesshomaru en su tiempo con kirara y shippo y se vio obligado a ir a Ouran que sólo encontraría el club anfitrión idiota, pero lo que parece estar haciendo que su sonrisa vuelva?
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic entre Inuyasha y Ouran para ser amable ok gracias ^ ^.

**Capítulo 1**

**Punto de vista de Kagome**

Después de la batalla con Naraku, la batalla que hemos estado luchando desde que me caí en el pozo hace dos años, fue finalmente terminado. Muchos habían muerto entre ellos tres de mis amigos armarios ... Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha. Envié Kirara y Shippo un lugar seguro para que no pudiera ver el desastre. Sesshomeru era el único cerca de mí que vivió junto a Kirara y Shippo. El pozo estaba cerrando y me chupó también a kirara y mi hijo(shippo) . Salímos del pozo y los dirigí a la casa. Mis brazos y piernas sangrado, moretones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, pero no me importaba porque tenia que cuidarlos. Entramos en mi casa para encontrar sangre en la entrada.

"MAMÁ! Shouta! ABUELO!" Grité y corrí a la casa. Encontré su cuerpo en la cocina. Mi tristeza profunda. Entonces sentí una presencia que no se supone que estar allí. Corrí para encontrar un pequeño demonio, pero no es como si tuvieran una oportunidad que no podían defenderse. He utilizado una flecha y mató en el acto. Llamé a una ambulancia, pero ya lo sabía ...

A los pocos minutos llegó la ambulancia y se los llevó. Esperé pacientemente, pero yo ya sabía lo que venía. Las lágrimas fluyeron mis ojos y no se detendrían.

"Srta. Higurashi", dijo el médico

"Sí", respondí

"Lo siento, pero todo lo que pasaba al instante lo siento", dijo dejando. El doctor no le importa un comino que me acaba de dar la noticia y se fue.

**Ring ring ring**

"¿Qué?" Dije contestar mi teléfono.

"Qué manera de responder a su Oniisan que usted no ha visto en más de 500 años", dijo una voz familiar

"Sesshomeru-nii!" Dije sorprendido pero triste

"¿Qué pasó?" -preguntó preocupado

"Mi familia fue asesinada", me dijo mientras las lágrimas formaron de nuevo

"Era un demonio?" -le preguntó

"Sí, pero lo maté", le dije

"Tengo algo para ti", dijo

"¿Qué es lo" dije claramente

"Envié su expediente académico a Ouran y que fue aceptado", me dijo

"Wow um ¿cuándo empiezo?" Pregunté

"Mañana, pero si quieres te puedo decir más tarde", dijo

"No voy a poder ir mañana sólo quiero deshacerme del pasado" dije mientras los papeles calientes lágrimas por mis mejillas.

"No voy a ninguna parte voy a buscarte ok" dijo con severidad. Esperé unos minutos y mis lágrimas se habían detenido finalmente. Vi Sesshomeru-nii salir de su coche.

"Kagome-" lo interrumpí cuando me envolví mis brazos alrededor de él. Él me puso en su coche y nos fuimos a mi casa?

"¿Por qué-?" Le pregunté

"Kagome esta casa está llena de malos recuerdos por lo que se está moviendo en una casa que te voy a dar", dijo

"Pero Sesshomeru-nii I-" Yo estaba cortada

"Yo te daré un hogar y eso es todo Kagome ok" dijo con severidad. Me limité a asentir y me fui a mi cuarto y empaqué mis cosas. Metí algunas pertenencias de mi familia como un juego de Souta favorito y PSP, una bella sin cuello mi madre guardaba, y algunos pergamino de abuelo. Bajé y Sesshomeru-nii poner mis cosas en el coche y nos fuimos a otra casa que era más grande que una casa normal. Entramos y era precioso.

"Aquí", dijo Sesshomeru-nii. Me entregó una llave. Era grande y viejo, pero estaba muy bien. Cogí la llave

"Gracias" es todo lo que dije. Él me plomo arriba para mostrarme vestido amarillo horrible.

"¿Qué es eso", le pregunté mirándolo

"Ese es el uniforme Ouran", dijo. Y por el aspecto de que estaba demasiado horrorizado por él.

"Eso es **muy** feo ", le dije

"Sé que es por eso que te traje esto", dijo levantando los chicos de uniforme. Era una camisa blanca de vestir, pantalón negro, corbata negro con una raya púrpura en el medio, y una chaqueta azul. Era mejor un mejoramiento de la burbuja amarilla.

"Así que voy a asistir cuando era un niño", le dije agarrando el uniforme

"Eso es lo que pensaba por lo que será un niño que ya entré en sus registros y cambió todo para hombres". dijo

"Ok ok" dije

"Sesshomeru-nii puedo pedir un favor", le dije

"Bueno, ¿qué es?" -le preguntó

"¿Se puede eliminar las criadas y mayordomos de aquí", le dije

"Hmmm ... bien, pero voy a visitar para ver cómo le está yendo bien", dijo

"Hai Onii-san", le dije

Se fue dejando las direcciones para llegar a la escuela. Me acosté en mi cama pensando, tratando de no llorar. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

"No! Llorar no traerá de vuelta", le dije a mi mismo. Me levanté y me puse un par de tijeras y empecé a cortarme el pelo largo y negro. Una vez que terminé comencé a tratar mis heridas. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía estaba cubierto de rasguños, moretones y sangre.

La mayoría de las heridas graves eran de mi parte superior de mi cuerpo. Sobre todo en los brazos y los hombros, pero la mayor herida grave fue la barra del estómago. remendado y lo puse en mi cama sin poder dormir. Había cerrado los ojos, pero sólo por unos segundos.

**Ring ring ring**

Mi alarma sonó y me levanté. No pude dormir en absoluto, así que lavé y envolví mi pecho considerando el tamaño se podía ver un poco de un golpe, pero quiero para nada notable. Me puse el uniforme que era muy cómoda. Decidí saltarme el desayuno y me fui llevándome a kirara y shippo convertido en un pequeño zorro.

Ouran no estaba lejos de mi casa a unos pocos kilómetros a pie, pero es nada que no haya hecho antes. Entré en la escuela y una pelota de manchas amarillas empecé a mirarme como si yo estuviera en pantalla. Me miré a nadie que me miró. Las gotas sólo chillaron. Estos bastardos ricos estúpidos. Encontré mi camino hacia el precio y tengo mi agenda estoy en clase 1-A. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a un niño-no es una chica en busca de su clase.

"Disculpe, pero ¿sabes dónde está la clase 1-A es?" preguntó

"No estoy buscando para él también", le dije

"Así que su nueva también aquí", dijo ella "porque tendrá a esos animales en su hombro"-penso ella mirándolos detenidamente

"Sí" dije sin dejar de mirar alrededor viendo su curiosidad

"Mi nombre es Haruhi Fujioka", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Estoy Kagome Higurashi ... me gusta que su no uno de esos bastardos ricos" a y estas son mis mascotas shippo y kirara, le dije

"Gracias que no me gustan ellos tampoco están molestos" y son muy bonitos dijo. Yo como ella le parecía que el único que no con la cabeza en el culo.

"Lo encontré", le dije. Caminamos hacia ella

"Creo que vamos a ser buenos amigos", dijo

"Sí", le dije dejando que mis ojos se suavizan. Una vez que llegamos dentro de mis ojos eran fríos.

**Pov normal**

Los dos nuevos estudiantes entraron y todas las chicas se sonrojaron y chillaron incluso algunos de los chicos se sonrojaron.

"Clase estos son nuestros nuevos estudiantes Kagome Higurashi y Haruhi Fujioka", dijo el profesor. Y todos se quedaron viendo kagome por (ustedes saben quien trae un zorro y una gatita no muy conocida a un instituto de ricos)

"Ahora todo el mundo tiene un lugar asignado para ir a la nueva sede y no se quejan de que usted se sienta." , dijo. Kagome Haruhi y consiguió un número y encontrar allí los asientos. Haruhi se sentó en medio de las dos camas individuales y Kagome se sentó detrás de ella. Sobre todo todo el mundo estaba escuchando la lección excepto Kagome que estaba buscando en la ventana, ella no cayó ganas de hacer nada después de que ayer. Hey ojos tristes al recordar todos preciosos. Los pensamientos le hacían doler el cuerpo las heridas empezaron a doler de nuevo. Apretó los puños.

"Kagome! Presten atención ... eres una plebeya", dijo el profesor sonriendo a sus demás observación jadeando. Cerró las manos sobre mi mesa, de pie y le dio una mirada a nadie se le olvide.

"No **no** hablar de los que usted **no** sabe! " ella le gruñó. El maestro estaba aterrorizada se cayó.

**Ring ring ring**

La campana sonó para el almuerzo Kagome agarró sus cosas y se fue, pero esperó a que Haruhi fuera del aula.

"Higurashi-san se-" Haruhi se cortó

"Kagome Kagome me puedes llamar", dijo

"Ok, entonces me llamas Haruhi" dijo Haruhi sonriendo

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó Kagome

"Estoy bien, pero todavía estoy loco que no tiene derecho a llamarme así", le dijo a su

"Pero ¿es verdad?" -preguntó ella

"Sí que es justo que mi Onii-san pagó por el uniforme", dijo a Haruhi

"Oh ... ¿no vas a almorzar"-preguntó dirigiéndose a una sala

"No sólo que no caí como comer", dijo con los ojos cada vez más triste. Después de Haruhi entró, Kagome fue a estudiar a la escuela más. Ella terminó acostado en el árbol más alto que pudo encontrar y se puso a jugar con kirara y shippo. Pronto clases terminaron y fueron relevados ambas chicas.

Caminaban a un lugar tranquilo para estudiar, pero en todas partes se veían encontraron chillando chicas o chicos chismes. Pero finalmente encontraron un lugar.

**Punto de vista de Kagome**

"Sala de música 3?" Dije

"Si parece tranquila" dijo Haruhi cogiendo kirara en brazos. Sabía que había personas allí, pero todavía no la detuvo. Se levantó el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

"¡Alto!" Le dije, pero ya era demasiado tarde nos duchamos en ambos pedales rosa

"Bienvenidas" nos dio la bienvenida a seis personas. Yo estaba un poco sorprendido, pero Haruhi estaba volviendo loco.

"Oh, sólo algunos individuos", dijeron las dos hojas de la zanahoria

"Son Kagome Higurashi y Haruhi Fujioka", dijo un hombre alto con gafas.

"Haruhi Fujioka ese honor a su estudiante como un héroe para la gente pobre", dijo un rubio idiota.

"¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres", preguntó Haruhi. Me preguntaba también, pero más bien sólo observo.

"KAGO-CHAN! Haru-chan!" gritó una pequeña rubia abordar mí por primera vez en gira. La fuerza era fuerte y me dolió apreté mi puño tratando de no mostrar en mi expresión facial. El niño luego pasó a Haruhi a girar ella.

"H-Hey Kaoru no es que el tipo con la cara de miedo durante la clase", dijo una de las hojas de la zanahoria.

"Si él es el que tiene la mirada de muerte", dijo el otro

"Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi", dijo gafas, mientras que la rubia idiota estaba hablando con Haruhi. El idiota estaba siendo una plaga para Haruhi. Corrí hacia ella tropezó desde atrás, pero antes de que pudiera caer me agarró del brazo y me tomé la caída en lugar de ella. Choqué con algo me di cuenta que shippo y kirara querían que algo no ocurriera pero se escucho como si algo se rompiera

"Aww ahora usted lo hizo," dijo uno de los tops de zanahoria

" ese jarrón fue por valorizado de 8 millones de yenes", dijo la otra

"Y nosotros íbamos a usar en la subasta", dijo el juntos. Me senté y me apresuré a Haruhi.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó ella. El terrible dolor no iba a llegar a mí.

"Estoy bien Haruhi no te preocupes", le dije poniendo mi mano en su cara

"Voy a encontrar una manera de pagar por ello", dijo

"¿Cómo no se puede incluso permitirse el uniforme de la escuela", dijeron los gemelos me fulminó con la mirada y dejaron de reír. Sentí que la sangre gotee en mi mano. El jarrón había causado una herida más en mi cuerpo. Sentí como shippo me lamia y la herida desaparecia.

"Eso no es justo y de todos modos no sabemos quién eres o qué haces aquí", le dije

"Bueno, eso se puede resolver Yo soy el tipo regio Tamaki Souh", dijo el idiota Tamaki

"Estoy Kyouya Ootori el tipo frío y el vice presidente del club anfitrión", dijo Kyouya

"Estoy Hikaru-"

"Soy Kaoru-" "somos gemelos Hitachiin y somos el tipo diabólico" los gemelos juntos

"Estoy Mitsukuni Haninozuka pero todo el mundo me Miel para llamadas cortas y yo soy el tipo Lolita" dijo alegremente

"Y él es Takashi Mori Morinozuka todo el mundo le llama y él es el tipo fuerte y silencioso" que también introdujo el tipo tranquilo.

"Y fue el club anfitrión nos entretenemos señoras con demasiado tiempo en sus manos", dijo el idiota

"Y Haruhi aquí será nuestro perro", agregó. Me sentí como puñetazos.

"Yo te ayudaré Haruhi pagar la deuda voy a hacer lo que se dijo nada más y nada menos", le dije

"¡Hurra!" chilló hunny


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Punto de vista de Kagome

Me senté en una silla aburrido mirando lo que hacían los ejércitos. Haruhi se había ido a tomar un café que me ofrecí a ir con ella, pero ella dijo que iría sola. Todo el mundo a mi alrededor eran felices o chillando, pero que sólo me irritó. Vi todas ellas con sus invitados a la mierda hablando idiota el resto no me molestó tanto. Haruhi volvió me levanté para ayudarla con la carga de café que se le ordenó ir a buscar.

"Aquí", le dije agarrando la bolsa de sus manos

"Gracias", dijo. Escuchamos el idiota chasquear los dedos.

"Haruhi has sacado todo lo que pedí", se preguntó ella

"Si esto es el café", le entregó el café y se quedó mirando.

"¿Es este el llamado café de plebeyo" actuó como si él nunca ven- _nunca esas bastardos ricos que trato_ -

Después de eso me hice a un lado, ya que hizo una gran cosa acerca de beberla. Me di cuenta de la chica al lado del idiota.

"Tamaki usted no tiene que bajar de grado a beber él. Creo que no se puede aguantar esa mierda", dijo. Yo la miré, su aura era fácil de leer que loco y un poco celoso de Haruhi.

"No me refiero a mí mismo", dijo mientras salía. Me la quedé mirando. Me dirigí a mi asiento y vi Tamaki acurrucarse en su esquina. Y Bam! Chasqueó los dedos y todos se fueron a la acción que entré a ver lo que todo el alboroto se trata.

"Hey, si así le dimos Kagome una renovación", sugirió la parte superior de color naranja. Miré a ellos y retrocedí. La miel fue sola comiendo su pastel con el .-chan. Me senté con él y él me sonrió y me dio una breve sonrisa.

"¡Vamos! Vamos a ver el Haruhi real", dijo el idiota moviendo la mano hacia él. La vimos salir y ella se veía mejor.

"Sé lo que vas a pagar su deuda vas a un host!" dijo mientras estaba junto a su Kyouya y empujó las gafas.

"Host eh? Eso significa que Kagome será uno dos", sonrió él.

"Está bien, pero sólo para Haruhi" Casi gruñó. Después de que estaba rodeado de todos los clientes una molestia.

"¿Cuál es tu hobby?"

"¿Qué es lo que usted hace en los fines de semana"

"¿Te gustan los dulces"

¿Cómo se llaman tus mascotas?

¿Por qué te uniste al club anfitrión?" Me hicieron preguntas constantemente estúpidas.

"Voy a responder a la última que estoy aquí para ayudar a Haruhi con su deuda" y estos son mis mascotas son mis amigos, le dije ya con "tengo ganas de matarlas mejor no hago eso entonces no podría ayudar a haruhi" pensó y se fue cuando se encontró con (no me importa no es importante esa princesita de cuarta)

"Dile a tu amigo que Tamaki no está haciendo esto por bondad, sino lástima", dijo. Kagome cerró el puño en la pared de una pulgada de su rostro, estaba asustada.

"Mira 'Princess' hacer cualquier otra cosa que Haruhi, yo personalmente voy a romper la cara en dos" que la amenazaba y kirara y shippo empezaron a gruñir. Ella se alejo por el miedo.

"Hmm interesante", dijo Kyouya de salón esquina sonriendo. Él escribió todo lo que había oído y se alejó. Se alejó tratando de averiguar por qué no había mucha información sobre este Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome bajó a la fuente para hacer las cosas de Haruhi fuera de allí y encontró a su ya lo están haciendo. El idiota estaba ayudando a ella y que aún no se había dado cuenta de que era una niña. Kagome sintió los ojos caen sobre ellos. Miró por la ventana y vio a la princesa del idiota, Kagome miró a ella y que la hizo salir.

"Vamos permiso vamos" dijo Kagome dijo a la cabeza de nuevo al club.

"~ kawai" gritó Tamaki feliz porque Kagome era realmente amable. Llegaron en el club de encontrarlo muy activo como siempre. Kagome se sentó junto a los gemelos.

"Kago-chan quiere un poco de pastel ~?" -preguntó la hunny con la boca llena de pastel. Normalmente ella diría que sí, pero que no había tenido mucho apetito.

"No está bien", dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no-" Honey fue interrumpido por un grito de las niñas. Fue la "princesa" y Kagome inmediatamente se enojaron. Se levantó para ver lo que hacía, pero sabía que Tamaki se haría cargo de ella. Haruhi estaba salpicado con agua. Tamaki tuvo cuidado de muestra de él y Kagome era un poco de feliz.

"Aquí Haruhi cambio en estos" dijo Kyouya entregándole un uniforme de repuesto. Nos fuimos a la otra habitación mientras esperábamos a Haruhi y Tamaki dejaron de darle algunas toallas.

"¿Dónde está el idiota?" preguntó Kagome.

"Por fin va a descubrir Haruhi de una niña", dijo Hikaru y Kaoru.

"Eso es muy triste", dijo Kagome caminar con los otros para el vestuario. Haruhi salió, llevando la mancha amarilla horrible. Todo el mundo la felicitó.

"Haruhi", dijo Kagome lo miró.

"¿Sí?" -preguntó ella

"Te ves linda" dijo Kagome y todo el mundo se sorprendió, por supuesto, que no sabían quién era en realidad. Haruhi se sonrojó y Tamaki puso un poco loco.

Kaoru sintió celos? Por el alago que dio kagome a haruhi

"NOOOOOO! Haruhi!, él es un creador de problemas ¿Quién sabe lo que podría hacer para usted!" dicho o gritado Tamaki dramáticamente.

"Cállate idiota" dijo Kagome agarrando su bolso. Se acercó a la puerta sin volverse, dijo

Kagome decidió no volver a casa, pero a su santuario. Ella sintió su corazón romperse cuando ella entró. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y no les importa esta vez.

"Es hora de que me vaya", dijo secándose las lágrimas y salir.

Llegó a casa a nadie y ella estaba en la cama tratando de olvidar. Ella sintió una presencia que no se suponía que estar allí. Trató de ignorarlo, pero no se iría. Ella sacudió y salió de practicar tiro con arco.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Kagome practicó su tiro con arco, kendo, cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su mente fuera de todo lo que pasó. Eran las seis de la mañana y ella estaba mareado por lo que ella pensaba era nada.

"Maldita sea", se dijo jadeando. Ella entró en su casa y se dio un baño. Sus heridas no se curan pero no se preocupan por el dolor en el momento. Salió después de un tiempo y se envolvió el pecho y cambiar shippo y kirara los vieron preocupados

Estoy bien y hoy te quedaras shippo, debes entrenar me llevare a kirara si no te preocupes ledijo para tranquilizarlo

Vio Haruhi caminando a la escuela.

"Buenos días" Kagome la saludó.

"buenos dias Kagome " y shippo? dijo un poco sonrojada. Caminaron juntos a la escuela en un cómodo silencio.

"Haruhi" esta en mi casa pero te tengo que decir algo, dijo Kagome sorprendente.

"Sí?" -preguntó ella.

"Bueno ... lo que voy a decir que no puede compartir con nadie", dijo Kagome mirando directamente a los ojos.

"No se lo diré a nadie" le tranquilizó, pero Kagome levantó la meñique y Haruhi tomó.

"Pinky Promise" cantaban.

"Yo soy una niña", dijo y Haruhi se quedó congelado

"Ehhhhh!" estuvo a punto de gritar.

"Sí, y usted no puede decir cualquiera de los otros que quiero que se enteren de su propio bien", dijo ella y Haruhi asintió.

Kagome tenía la cabeza sobre la mesa y el profesor se estaba molesto.

"Kagome! Continuación con Si usted tiene tiempo para dormir durante la clase de decirle lo que la Shikon no Tama consistía", dijo el profesor. Kagome no estaba dormido, pero no puso su cabeza ella seguía hacia abajo y respondió.

. "El Shikon no Tama, se compone de las palabras japonesas," shi ", que significa cuatro, y 'kon', que significa alma" Tama "significado jade o piedra royal Las cuatro almas descritos son de la filosofía sintoísta de Naobi: Aramitama, Nigimitama , Kushimitama y Sakimitama. Los cuatro almas contenidas en la Shikon no Tama ", explicó Kagome todo el mundo se sorprendió incluso a la maestra que no había enseñado eso todavía. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja cerrando los ojos tratando de detener el vértigo. Entonces sonó la campana para el almuerzo y todo el mundo estaba contento, todo el mundo, pero Kagome.

Kagome quieres ir a almorzar conmigo dijo haruhi

No gracias dijo ella dirigió al jardín del instituto

Hasta que llegaron los gemelos

Te sientes bien kagome dijo kaoru viéndolo de abajo

No intento relajarme dijo ella

Ahora de que te estresaste dijo hikaru

Nada de tu incumbencia dijo ella saltando porque toco campana

justo después del almuerzo volvieron a clases y Kagome sintió un poco mejor, pero todavía mareado. Se sentó en la clase aburrida de su mente ignorando la presencia sabía no debía estar allí. Ella suspiró cuando las clases habían terminado conociendo los idiotas del club anfitrión molestarla.

"HARUHI ¡Mi hija! ¿Acaso Kagome hacer algo para usted ¿Estás bien? Por qué llegas tarde y con él" gritó Tamaki sacudiendo violentamente Haruhi entonces apunta a le molestó lo suficiente se mordió el dedo duro.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" gritó y todo el mundo miró.

"MAMMA MI HIJO SE SER VIOLENTO!" gritó Tamaki la celebración de su dedo.

"Bueno, lo has persiste", dijo Kyouya

" no es justo!" gritó Tamaki a Kyouya y él no les hizo caso.

"Cállate idiota" gruñó Kagome sentada en el sofá cerrando los ojos y agarrando a kirara.  
Kyouya estaba en su computadora portátil al intentar abrir un archivo de Kagome. Era curioso que no pudo averiguar nada. ¿Por qué él no tenía ninguna información personal sobre él.

"Oye no te preguntaste alguna vez en lo que Kyouya hace en su computadora portátil?" preguntó a los gemelos. Todo el mundo, pero Kagome miró y se levantó detrás de Kyouya.

"¿Sí?" -le preguntó

"Bueno, nos estamos preguntando lo que está haciendo", dijo Hikaru.

"Ahora mismo acabo de encontrar algo de información sobre nuestra Kagome" él sonrió a su observación. Kagome miró a él, pero no le importaba en ese momento lo que él descubrió.

"Bueno, hubo un incidente hace dos días, y al parecer, su familia estuvo involucrada y fueron asesinados", dijo Kyouya. Kagome no estaba realmente sorprendido de que se enteró de que estaba en los periódicos y en las noticias, pero aún no podía encontrarlo.

Todos miraron a ella y tuvo la tristeza en sus ojos.

"Kagome-" dijo Haruhi

"No digas nada, está bien, estoy bien así que no me dan la maldita lástima" gruñó Kagome. - _que es mi culpa si yo hubiera estado allí habría sido capaz de detenerlo_ - pensó. Ella sintió como si alguien la abrazara y se dio cuenta que era kaoru se tenso y lo alejo un poco

Por esa razón estabas asi pensó kaoru sintió las curvas de kagome y se sonrojo y escucho como ella le decía que estaba bien

¿Esa es tu color de ojos natural?"

"¿Cómo mantener su piel tan hermosa?"

"¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?"

"¿Qué te gusta el té?"

La pregunta seguía llegando sin responder a las chicas chillaron cuando ella se puso de pie. Kagome estaba mareado y necesitaba algo para calmarlo. Se sirvió el té hasta que toda la sala escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Kagome estaba en el suelo sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el aterrizaje en el suelo todos se asustaron hasta que despertó

KAGO-CHAN! ¿Estás bien", exclamó Honey saltando sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente. La abrió y Kagome le revolvió el pelo y se la quedó mirando.

"Estoy bien", repitió. Honey notó su mano mojada y miró el líquido rojo en ella.

"Wahhhh SANGRE" gritó. Kagome miró su camisa y notó que la sangre se filtre a través de casi la mitad de su camisa. Cogió su chaqueta y se la puso antes de que lo vieron.

"Kagome ¿estás herido!" preguntó Tamaki preocupación

"¿No te dije que estaba bien", dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero interfirieron

¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Haruhi

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?" preguntó hikaru

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" preguntó Tamaki. Kagome miró Mori para quitarse la chaqueta.

"I. .. se metió en una pequeña pelea bien, nada demasiado serio ahora puedo tener mi chaqueta de vuelta?" –pregunto ella

Kaoru se acerco la llevo a un lugar y cerro la puerta , saco un botiquín y le iba a curar cuando se dio cuenta de las vendas y se sonrojo porque se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas

"Usted sabe que usted no tiene que mirar", dijo ella

"Lo siento", dijo el

"Está bien", dijo poniendo su camisa de nuevo. Entró y miró directamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó?" -le preguntó el le dijo mientras se acercaba.

"Te dije que era una lucha" que fue cortado cuando de repente sintió unos brazos cálidos a su alrededor. Ella no luchó contra el abrazo, ella devolvió el abrazo y sonrió.

"No es nada que usted debe preocuparse kaoru", dijo con su nombre real. Se sonrojó, pero sonrió "Ok", dijo. Kirara miraba eso feliz porque su nueva ama se estaba recuperando la confianza.

Kyouya se sentó en su silla tratando de encontrar más información sobre Kagome Higurashi. No encontró nada que le preocupaba que no podía encontrar nada en él. Trató de cortar ningún registro de él, pero nada, ni se le negó o el archivo estaba jugando con su ordenador.

"Maldita sea ¿por qué todo cerrado", se dijo.

Sesshomaru se sentó en su escritorio sonriendo en el intento de un hombre tratando de abrir una de hi pequeños archivos hermanas. "humano Naïve. Ni siquiera el más inteligente podría abrirlos", dijo


End file.
